Love Me, Break Me
by DiskoFaery
Summary: Bella believed her and Edward's relationship was going wonderful. But Edward is the one struggling. What happens when he leaves Bella, and the most unexpected vampire gets wind of this intoxicating scented human and searches for her?


**_Author's Note:_**

**Hello my ...um, well...hello readers. Not necessarily mine since this will be my first story I'm posting up. Yeah. **

**Summary: When Bella thinks her and Edwards relationship seem to be going wonderful, despite their setbacks, she was wrong. While she thinks its going wonderful, he is suffering between restraining himself, from two things with his beloved. Draining her of her sweet blood. And losing control with their growing intimacy. When he leaves her when he is frightened for her safety, he only makes it worse unknowingly when a certain vampire comes along. One who no one thought would.**

**Rated: T (For now)...For language, content, and possible somethings...**

**Settings: After 'Twilight', my version of 'New Moon'...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight', 'New Moon', 'Eclipse', 'The host' or anything else of Stephenie Meyers masterpieces. I repeat I don't! Just please, make it easier on me and not rub it in. Give a cookie to her, and review my fanfic.

* * *

**

**Love Me, Break Me.**

**A 'Twilight' Fanfic.**

**By: L.L.P. (Lips Like Morphine)**

* * *

**_Chapter 1. Saturday Morning_**

The summer with Edward were the best summer months of my life. We had picnics at our Meadow under the sun. His skin sparkling like millions of little diamonds incrusted into his pale and flawless skin. We grew closer when relaxing in his room. But nothing too heated. Our kisses grew bolder, just as our restraint had to be stronger. Being in a serious relationship was hard just as it was wonderful, especially with Edward. He was the best thing that ever happened to me; the Cullens coming second next to my precious dark angel.

Alice's warm hugs, and our friendship grew to the point where we considered ourselves as sisters. Emmett, the big brother which teased me with good intent with a playful grin. Rose…well, was Rosalie. Miss perfect, and held a hatred for me that I didn't understand. Edward told me she was just envious of my humanity, and deep down liked me like the rest of them. I didn't understand, because all the while I was envious or her immortality.

Jaspers' relaxed presence, in which out of the males of the family, I felt I could talk to with ease. Maybe it was his gift, or not, but he proved to be a good listener. Carlisle's security, and sensible judgement never made me feel vulnerable, I seriously didn't know why Edward thought I was always in danger around them. Even though that was technically true within what they really were, I had never felt safer around anyone else other then them. Esme's warm smiles and motherly hugs...

How could I live without them? They were my strength.

School was nearing to a beginning for my senior year. And as well….my birthday. Edward insists on buying me something. He sometimes teases me about my Ol' truck. I love that big heap of red steal, and when he says he wants to buy me a new shiny, speedy car of sorts, I refuse. No matter how whiney or roaring loud that Engine may be. I still love it. Besides, it's my first car.

I woke up early Saturday; the weekend before school. My limbs felt stiff as I rolled over and heard my elbows pop as I outstretched my arms straight in front of me as I arched my back and yawned. Groaning softly I rolled over onto my other side to be greeted with a view that made my heart skip a beat and my breath hitch; Edward. He smiled crookedly. No doubt he could hear my heart beat fumble at the way he naturally dazzled me.

A blush painted itself along my cheeks as he kissed my cheek and held his there, soaking in the warmth of my skin, his eyes closed as mine fluttered shut.

"Morning, Love. Sleep well?"

He spoke into my ear. I could feel his breath tickle my throat as he dipped his chin down to brush his lips over the skin that buried that one vein from view. I would lace my arms around his neck and grin in a goofy manner as he made me upturn into a dream like state. Revelling in his presence. I was still waking up, and can only wonder what he would do to me if I was fully awake. He kissed the hollow of my throat and I groaned sleepily.

"Edward…" I muttered through the sleep that blanketed my senses.

I buried my face into his shoulder, content like always every morning.

"Bella?" He chimed. I could tell he wore a smirk on those perfect lips, his brow arched. I pulled away bashfully, and I was correct. I kicked the sheets, and comforter off of me and hopped out of bed. How can I lay in bed without needing to kiss him and end up hearing him mutter _'Dammit, Bella. You'll be the death of me'._

"Human moment…"I held up a single finger and fumbled out of the room and off to the bathroom. I could hear him chuckle as I trudged down the hallway. Passing Charlie's room I heard only silence, not hearing his usual snores I assumed he had already left for work. Usually Edward told me. He always knew, even left the house and came back before I woke up. Dressed and ready for me to wake up from my dreamfille concious.

In the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror. I confided a smile at my reflection. The girl smiling back. Racking my hands through my hair I noticed it had grown longer. My brown eyes big with an emotion unidentifiable to me. What was it? It spoke of silent …happiness. Isabella Marie Swan was happy.

I turned on the sink and started up with my human moment, not wanting to keep my angel waiting I brushed my teeth while I tugged a brush through my hair, spitting out the minty flavor I never really liked I stripped out of my pajamas. Starting up on the shower I was out in no more than 10 minutes. I noticed I didn't have any clothes with me. I would have to go back to my room, with dear Edward sprawled out on my bed and get my clothes. I dreaded the fact that he could possibly see me in nothing but a towel A wave of heat flushed my face as I peeked out of the bathroom, my head sticking out as the door was only cracked open enough for me to look out. A towel wrapped securely around my soaked body. Creeping out I only wished he was in the kitchen. I had no means of risking him seeing me nude.

Though I loved him, I never seemed to feel confident at times. He was too perfect for me to own up to. Plus, with my clutzy self I knew I would probably fall, and have my towel slip, something or another. But I tiptoed on, glancing behind me. My stealthyl behavior was no use. He was still in there, laying on her perfect stomach, watching me with those perfect topaz eyes, with that perfect crooked smile.

"I uh..um, forgot my clothes."

I spoke, my voice faultering as I sheepishly pointed to the dresser that was set across the room. He merely chuckled.

"Then go get your clothes, love."

He spoke with an arched brow, his eyes glued to mine, sometimes slipping to look along the towel I held around me.

I smiled wryly and nodded as if it was something I could easily do with his eyes on me without a single faulter. I walked over to my dresser, and pulled open the top drawer, it was my underwear drawer. I glanced over my shoulder. I didn't want my perfect vampire boyfriend seeing my undergarments, nonetheless knowing the ones I was gonna be wearing. He read my expression easily, and caught on.

"What? Not like I haven't seen your underwear before…" He rolled his eyes in a playful manner, while my mouth hung open and I turned to look at him. I tucked the towel securely around me, so I could face him without holding it up.

"Edward Cullen! You better tell me you haven't been looking through my uhm…underwear drawer?" I blushed, horribly noticeable as he seemed to be up and off the bed before I could blink after I spoke.

"What am I supposed to do at night? Besides, I like the black ones with the lace, with the monkey on the fro- Hey!"

I had slapped him on the shoulder. I didn't do it hard, but with enough force despite my hesitance to, I really couldn't. Even though if I did it as hard as I could it wouldn't hurt him an ounce. Curse him and his marble like defenses!

I pouted and turned around, seemingly forgetting the towel that hid my body from him, my arms folding under my chest ass I bowed my head to look into the open drawer that…showed the pair of undies he so simply described. I squeaked and shut it shut.

"Aw, Bella. Dear, don't be like that."

"I wouldn't have to be if you had contained yourself from snooping."

"Bella…do you seriously think I was doing it do be perverted?"

"Why else would you of looked…"

"I was curious. Not perverted."

"Be quiet."

"Make me." He had whispered

His breathe was now on my bare shoulder. I shivered. Curse my body and it's indecent responds to his actions. My eyes shifted to look to my left, and my head turned a little. I could see him slightly out of the corner of my eyes. My lips still puckered. Make him…he was challenging me. Me? Bella Swan.

I turned around thinking up of my own silencing plan, but, instantly his lips crashed against mine. Cold yet tender as my shoulders slumped and one of his arms snaked around my waist. My heart speed up dangerously. My eyebrows raised in surprise. What was he thinking? I was in a towel…yet he was careful enough to keep it on as our kiss heated up.

His tongue probed my lips till they pouted when I gasped and slipped into my mouth. I groaned, my knees shook, and my tongue pushed against his own. He held me gingerly to his chest. Gentle, yet our kiss proved not. As each swipe of his tongue left my knees rocking against each other. He really had no idea what he did to me. My hands seemed to be raised in the air. What to do with them? I rested them on his shoulders as his hand gripped the towel as he held me tighter to him as if gropping at my waist and slidding down. My heart had skipped and he pulled away with realization and fear etched itself in his brows. More so of shame at his arousing actions.

"I'm sorry Bella! I just…I couldn't help it. You…and the damn towel!"

He said as he backed away. I blushed profusely as I shook my head. I enjoyed the kiss probably just as much as he did. This was the problem with our relationship. We loved each other, we only wished we could really show that. Our attraction in the other sense would grow stronger, and when we would kiss it would be hard to pull away. He didn't want to risk hurting me. Losing control. Doing anything that would risk anything. I still shook my head.

"No Edward, don't. It's okay. I want to just as much."

He would smile with understanding, though he also looked like a little boy in which he wanted a toy, but couldn't have it even though it was within reach. Scratch the possible tantrum. My words foreshadowed my thoughts. I wanted to be one of him. One of the Cullens. A vampire. To be with him for eternity. His saddened smile would straighten into a frown with pursed lips as I approached him hesitantly.

"Just, get your clothes."

He spoke as he turned around. I obeyed and took clothes from the drawers, not even caring if they matched or not and walked out of the room to change in the bathroom. I changed and walked out. Wearing a black skirt and a red shirt with sleeves that stopped at my elbows, my hair pulled back into a ponytail a single silver bracelet adorned my right wrist. I heart clatters from down in the kitchen, my brows furrowed. Peeking into my room I noticed Edward wasn't on the bed. Wandering down stairs I managed to make it to the kitchen unscathed. I smiled as he spoke without even giving a glance my way.

"You look pretty, my angel."

"You haven't even looked at me." I reminded him with a grin as I took my seat at the kitchen. He cracked a few eggs into a heated pan, the crackling and sizzling sounded, then muffled as he capped the pan with a lid and turned to me.

"Oh, but I never need to. You're always beautiful."

"You said pretty." I corrected him with a blush.

"You're both." He grinned crookedly and leaned over to brush his thumb lightly over one of my lightly heated cheeks.

I smiled and changed the subject.

"So, um, what are we doing today?" I asked as I rested my arms up on the table and drummed my fingers along the counter as I looked up at him. I couldn't help my timid actions around him.

"Hm, well, Alice wanted to go shopping today with you...but I wanted you to myself."

I arched a brow. Over the summer, though I refused to have anything boughten for me, I had to admit to myself shopping was fun. It would be better if the pixie girl wouldn't prance around threw the racks of clothes and toss random clothes into my arms when magically they all fit me perfectly when I went to try them on. But, the fact of going out more was fun. I also at times weaseled my way into a book store to take a glance at the Jane Austen books, even though I owned them all, I would always look at the ones that were in far better condition than mine that sat on my shelves untouched for quite sometime, or see what else was new at the store.

"Well, I wouldn't mind going out? Maybe you could come then?"

I offered with a smile as I leaned over against the table.

"Fine."

He pouted. Edward even dazzled me when he pouted. He pulled away and within minutes served me my breakfast of toast, eggs, bacon, and orange juice, and watched me eat, a smile tugging on his perfect lips the whole while as I ate under his gaze, relatively getting used to his eyes on me every moment.When finished I pushed the plate away from me and patted my belly and giggled as I got up. He took my plate up, washed it off and put it in the dishwasher.

"Let's go, M'Dear."

I chuckled as he grinned wolfishly and before I could take a few steps I stumbled in my flip flops, before I could even catch myself pale arms eneveloped around my waist and held me up from my potential bad fall. Followed by this I heard a chuckle from Edward and scowled.

"Must I carry you?"

"No! I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own two feet"

I was being stubborn, but I had a reason. He wanted to carry me. He used my fall as an excuse, he picked me up effortlessly without any real reply other than the rolling of his topaz eyes and held me over his shoulder and walked on as I punched at his back with balled fists, but I didn't kick my legs...I wore a skirt.

"Edward Cullen ,yo-"

"Isabella Swan!"

He mimicked my name in the same voice as he walked out of the house, with me perched on his shoulder. He would so regret this. I promised myself this as I folded my arms and scowled at the ground till he secured me in the passenger seat of his silver volvo and drove us in the direction of his home.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

**Well, did you like it for a first chapter. It has a little humor. I think I did well. The story will flourish soon enough. Review please. I would really like some feed back, and such. Just don't be too harsh on my little heart T.T**


End file.
